Amor Tóxico
by EnterradoR
Summary: El amor no siempre termina bien...
1. Amor Tóxico

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

hola! originalmente este fic iba a ser un Ten x Lunch pues queria escribir de una pareja diferente, pero al final lo deje en Trupan porque estos dos personajes me inspiran mas. Igual espero hacer un Ten x Lunch pero mas adelante. Ahora me llego la inspiracion con estos dos (o eso creo xD) asi que espero les guste ;) Ah y no se olviden de que tiene epilogo xD Y ya saben, alabanzas, criticas, odio o insultos son bien recibidos por mi :)

* * *

_**Amor tóxico**_

* * *

La joven Pan había estado enamorada prácticamente desde siempre de su mejor amigo. Las atenciones desinteresadas que Trunks siempre tuvo con ella habían logrado cautivar su corazón. Sin embargo, mantuvo oculto su sentir para no estropear la amistad forjada a través de tantos años. Estaba segura que si intentaba convertir ese cariño de amigos en algo tan pasional como el amor, terminaría perdiendo esa valiosa amistad para siempre. Precisamente esa razón, añadida a una cuota de cobardía, le había impedido confesar el cariño amoroso que había desarrollado por él. Las cosas estaban perfectamente bien tal como eran.

Pero a pesar de su primera intención de salvaguardar sus sentimientos, el caprichoso destino la obligó a declararse en una noche de otoño, mientras ambos paseaban en las cercanías del monte Paoz.

Cuando Trunks le contó que se estaba enamorando y que pronto le diría sus sentimientos a esa afortunada mujer, Pan sintió un dolor incalculable en su pecho. El amor de su vida se le escapaba entre sus manos y ella no hacía absolutamente nada por evitarlo. El crujido de su corazón sonó al mismo volumen que las resecas hojas de otoño al ser pisoteadas. El hombre que amaba se le escapaba definitivamente.

En silencio, estoica como nunca, soportó como su amado le contaba detalles de la mujer de la que se estaba enamorando. Trunks, con suma felicidad, le relataba qué era lo que le gustaba de ella y como pronto le contaría lo que sentía para así iniciar un noviazgo formal. No era exagerado decir que el dolor carcomió a Pan por dentro como si una cuchilla se desplazara por su interior. Ya no quería ocultarlo más, necesitaba confesar lo que sentía antes que todo estuviera perdido. Antes de que el punto de no retorno se hubiera hecho efectivo del todo. Antes de que perdiera a su Trunks para siempre.

Había llegado el momento de declarar sus sentimientos. El insoportable dolor en su pecho era la bomba que la conminaba a hacerlo. No quería ni podía ver al hombre que amaba con otra mujer que no fuese ella. Esta vez la posibilidad de perderlo le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para sincerarse.

Por fin, entendió que debía liberar los sentimientos que tanto tiempo llevó ocultos.

* * *

_Habló un largo momento de la mujer que le robaba el corazón hasta que se dio cuenta que Pan no había dicho palabra alguna durante un largo tiempo. Así que acentuando un poco su ceño, se decidió a preguntarle:_

_—¿Y tú que piensas, Pan? —cuestionó ansioso por saber la opinión de su amiga mientras una sonrisa ilusionada adornaba su rostro._

_Ella parpadeó repetidas veces, como si alguien la hubiera despertado de un profundo trance._

_—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó a la vez que reavivaba sus ojos, pues sus pensamientos la distrajeron tanto que a Trunks ya no escuchaba. En lo único que podía pensar era en como confesar lo que sentía de una sola vez._

_—¡Pues sobre mi futura novia! —la recriminó divertido—. Te he estado hablando de ella todo este rato —terminó riéndose, llamándole la atención lo distraída que estaba —. Si quieres te la presento, es una muy buena mujer —agregó con la seguridad de que las dos serían muy buenas amigas, sin tener la más mínima sospecha de que se equivocaba rotundamente._

_Pan alzó su mirada mientras daba un suspiro resignado._

_—No dudo que sea una excelente mujer, por algo te estás enamorando de ella —dijo sin esconder su amargura al respecto._

_Trunks frunció su ceño, evidentemente extrañado._

_— ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó él, aunque la pregunta ni siquiera necesitaba ser formulada. Era muy obvio que algo le sucedía._

_El mutismo se apoderó del ambiente como la noche lo hace con el desolado desierto. El sonido del silencio se inmiscuyó por cada rincón._

_— No quiero conocerla —dijo ella tras una larga pausa, clavándole sus ojos oscuros con profundidad inusitada. Azul y negro se confrontaron. El color más oscuro destellaba determinación mientras el más claro sólo podía demostrar confusión._

_— ¿Por qué no? — tras unos segundos, por fin logró hilar sus ideas para poder cuestionar._

_Pan fijó su curiosa vista en una hoja que se balanceaba al compás impuesto por el viento. Se movía a la deriva como un barco que naufraga. Muy pronto así se sentiría ella... a la deriva. Pero de todas formas, siempre había pensado que los obstáculos eran para superarse. Sí, no había duda de ello. Debía dejar el temor a un lado y convertirse en una mujer decidida. De súbito, el viento arremolinó la hoja en un fogoso vaivén, arrojándola lejos. Pero a diferencia de lo recién visto, ella no sería impulsada por el viento sino por la fuerza de convicción._

_Y por esa misma convicción debía ser fiel a la verdad de su corazón. Simplemente era ahora o nunca._

_—No quiero conocerla porque yo estoy enamorada de ti, Trunks —contestó finalmente a su pregunta._

* * *

Dos meses pasaron desde aquella ocasión en que la relación de amigos había cambiado. Sesenta días de dudas e indecisiones, pues Trunks no daba atisbos de corresponder los sentimientos de su amiga.

La única hija de Gohan y Videl se esforzó en conquistar su amor, en demostrarle que ambos podían ser felices juntos. Comprobarle que tenían un lindo futuro si tan sólo le diera una verdadera oportunidad. Pero lamentablemente el hijo de Vegeta se negaba a dársela por motivos que, para Pan, parecían tambalear. La edad, el que se estuviera enamorando de otra mujer y la traición a la familia Son eran los obstáculos que solía interponer para mermar la determinación de la adolescente.

Pero a pesar de lo que se proponía dar a entender, ni siquiera Trunks mismo sabía lo que sentía. Gracias a la dudas insertadas en su mente se estaba tomando un tiempo indefinido para lograr aclarar la maraña de incógnitas que lo atacaban.

Tenía claro que de algún modo ella había logrado remover sus cimientos, pues debido a eso había pospuesto todos sus planes con la chica que le gustaba. Y lo hizo porque la joven Son había implantando mil incertezas en él.

A decir verdad, esas mismas dudas fueron las que terminaron causando que Trunks se involucrara más de la cuenta con su eterna amiga. Su ternura, su devoción y el inmenso amor que le demostraba día a día había logrado mermar paulatinamente la resistencia tan férrea que había puesto desde un principio. Pan era como una laboriosa hormiga que llevaba alimento a su hogar, la que no se rendía hasta lograr su cometido. Eso sembró las dudas que terminaron en besos, toqueteos y caricias prohibidas. Trunks era de carne y hueso y sus traicioneras hormonas lo incitaban a poseer a la chiquilla que tanto amor le profesaba. Aunque lograba contenerse para no llegar más lejos, no podía negar que su cuerpo entero ansiaba poseer la pureza de la adolescente. Ella era una tentación con la que tenía que lidiar a menudo.

Deseaba a su amiga, su cándido amor adolescente, ese amor inocente que ninguna mujer de su edad sería capaz de darle... mas sabía que estar con Pan no era correcto. Por ello se contenía. Porque sabía que la inocencia, una vez perdida, no se podía recuperar...

Aún estaba a tiempo de salvarla de cometer un grave error. La salvaría de él. La salvaría del sexo sin amor, la salvaría de ser manchada por alguien que no la merecía.

La salvaría porque si la lastimaba nunca en su vida podría perdonárselo. Nunca.

Desde ese punto Trunks comenzó a alejarse cada vez más de ella. El error que estuvo a punto de cometer no podía perdonárselo a sí mismo. No podía dejar de castigarse por la locura que deseaba hacer. Estuvo a un tris de poseer a su amiga de toda la vida, a la sobrina de Goten, la nieta de Milk y Goku e hija de Gohan y Videl. Todos personas excepcionales que quería como a una verdadera familia. Bastaba besarla para hacerle sentir que había traicionado la confianza de los Son de la manera más siniestra posible.

Mientras tanto, Pan intentó infinitas veces hacerle ver que lo que sucedía era porque ella lo había querido así, que ya no era una niña. Que lo amaba y ante él se sentía libre de atavíos. No podía evitar caer rendida cuando él la miraba con ojos tiernos, llenos de un cariño inimaginable, de ganas de protegerla...

Esa mirada de tinte azur hacía que se derritiera cual helado puesto al sol. Esa era la verdad.

Sin embargo, los besos y caricias dadas, en vez de acercarlos más, los había terminado alejando de una manera irreversible.

La adolescente había intentado de todo para retener a su amor a su lado, pero las fuerzas ya se le estaban acabando. Había luchado mucho tiempo y eso le terminó pasando la factura. El desgaste psicológico ya era ineludible. Estaba cansada de ser ella siempre quien lo buscaba, de intentar tener su amor. Siempre tuvo la fe de que Trunks se enamoraría de ella, porque tenía la confianza de que él sólo debía aceptar sus propios sentimientos. De que en el fondo realmente la amaba.

Pero a pesar de que su enamorado corazón le enviaba mil señales, el corazón de Trunks no las recibía. Simplemente se negaba a amarla.

Por eso ya estaba realmente cansada. Las fuerzas para seguir luchando por él ya se le agotaban. Si tan sólo le hubiera dado una señal de que había un progreso, de que había una esperanza para ella, podría haber seguido esforzándose. Pero lamentablemente, llegó el punto en que ya no era posible retornar.

Con la cuenta regresiva iniciada, hablaría con él por última vez para ver si había una posibilidad para ellos dos. Trunks debía reaccionar o lo dejaría ir para siempre.

Esperando el doloroso momento de encararlo, todo ese día pasó distraída con la mente volando a través de las nubes. Las clases pasaron una tras otra, sin aliciente alguno. Sin ganas, como quien sale a una fiesta por obligación.

El invierno y sus frías noches ya hacían sentir su presencia, dejando al caprichoso otoño atrás. Caminando por las calles citadinas, Pan se dirigía al destino que muy bien conocía, pero que esta vez le parecía ignoto pues no sabía que sucedería al salir de allí. La suma de sus pensamientos eran un girasol azotado por el viento. Casi sin darse cuenta, solamente por inercia, llegó al lujoso departamento que Trunks habitaba. Él precisamente estaba ahora en el hogar; su ki se lo decía. Así que tras un profundo suspiro y cuidándose de que nadie la viese, alzó el vuelo hasta el balcón y entró por la ventana del segundo piso, la cual su amado solía dejar abierta.

Se adentró sabiendo que Trunks yacía en su cómodo sillón de cuero. Estaba recostado con los brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza, con la mirada abstraída como si de un ciego se tratara. Parecía estar meditando.

La joven dio otro intenso suspiro. Enfrentar el destino de perderlo para siempre le infundía un miedo inexplicable. Pero la situación se había prolongado demasiado, al igual que el dolor. Había llegado la hora de ponerle un coto. Por ello esta sería la conversación definitiva. La que resolvería sus futuros para bien o para mal. La que decidiría si ambos tenían un destino juntos.

Respiró hondo a la vez que cerraba sus párpados, mientras sus pulsaciones se incrementaron dramáticamente. Debía prepararse para afrontar su futuro destino. Decidida a eso, tras varios segundos abrió sus ojos para encarar al hombre que, sin proponérselo, se adueñó de su corazón.

Trunks, entretanto, reaccionó debido a la sombra que se proyectó. La nieta de Mister Satán se había puesto justo entre él y la luz de su techo.

—Pan —la mencionó mientras se erguía del sillón para saludarla. Hecho esto, la besó en la mejilla pero su amiga no respondió el saludo. Extrañado, se alejó un poco de ella para mirar sus luceros azabaches.

—Trunks —dijo el nombre con sus negros ojos firmemente clavados en él, dispuesta a ir directo al grano —, siempre tengo que ser yo la que te busca, la que quiere estar contigo, la que quiere darte todo su tiempo. Pero ya estoy cansada. De verdad, merezco mucho más de lo que me das. Yo lo doy todo por ti, pero tú apenas reaccionas. He hecho todo lo posible por agradarte, por gustarte, pero nada ha servido.

El hijo de Bulma no pudo evitar tragar saliva, conmovido por la emoción yacente en sus palabras.

— Lo sé Pan, si hasta me has cocinado —a pesar de la tensa situación, quiso distenderla un poco recordando eso. Y al parecer lo logró pues los ojos de Pan se llenaron de sorpresa. Luego de unos segundos exclamó:

— ¡Y eso que soy horrible cocinando!

— Créeme que lo sé... — se rió divertido.

Tanto adolescente como adulto se permitieron sonreír. Quizás sería la última vez que podrían hacerlo, pues lo que sucedería después de esta conversación era totalmente incierto. Tanto la felicidad como el dolor estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. No obstante, tras la breve distensión la chica volvió a esbozar una faz triste.

— Trunks, simplemente no tienes interés en mí —continuó con lo que la había traído hasta acá —, Me duele no sabes cuanto —su mirada se había mantenido firme pero con la frase final bajó hacia el suelo, demostrando su pesar.

El presidente de Capsule Corp supo entonces que el momento había llegado. Esta noche se resolvería todo. La salud mental de ambos así lo exigía.

— Pan... sabes que nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte daño —tras decirlo un inquieto respiro emanó desde sus pulmones.

La chiquilla alzó la mirada, convirtiendo su pesadumbre en inquisición.

—¿Qué soy yo para ti, Trunks?

El sonido del silencio se hizo escuchar más que nunca. Curioso era que el silencio pudiera gritar tanto. Los ojos del vástago Brief nuevamente se abstrajeron del mundo circundante, ensimismados, mirando sin mirar cual ciego. La pregunta tenía un grado de complejidad sorprendente, pues realmente ahora no sabía que era Pan para él. ¿Cómo podía responder cuando tantas dudas se acumulaban en su mente?

¿Qué pasaría si le decía que era solamente una amiga? Después de los besos y caricias que se habían dado decirle eso sería algo cruel... ¿pero que más podría responderle si no? Tras su larga vacilación finalmente las palabras llegaron, anunciándose a través de sus labios.

— Una amiga a la cual quiero muchísimo — quizás esa respuesta le sería muy dolorosa, pero no podía decirle otra cosa. Es más, no debía decirle otra cosa.

La mirada de Pan instantáneamente cayó a un vacío sepulcral. Después de todo lo que se había esforzado seguía siendo sólo una amiga. Era un castigo demasiado grande como para soportarse.

— Con esa respuesta te juro que me dan ganas de torturarte mil veces. Es un descriterio y una injusticia lo que me estás diciendo, Trunks —sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas que comenzaban a aflorar.

El aludido le dio la espalda con vehemencia en su acción. Caminó unos cuantos pasos para alejarse y sin perder tiempo se giró con fuerza para confrontarla. Sus ojos llameaban.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga entonces? ¿Quieres que te mienta? ¿Quieres ser feliz con una mentira? —espetó aumentando su volumen de voz, a la vez que hacía ademanes con sus manos.

Otro abrupto silencio se formó. Pan no pudo esbozar ninguna respuesta en contra. Ante su mutismo fue Trunks el que continuó hablando:

—Es mejor afrontar la verdad que vivir sedada por una mentira, Pan —su tono bajó unos cuantos decibeles, pues lo que dijo no era un regaño sino un consejo.

La fémina hizo destellar severa reprobación a través de su agitada mirada.

—Entonces si somos amigos, ¿por qué me has besado? ¿por qué me has tocado? ¿por qué has querido llegar más allá? —reprochó a la vez que cerraba sus puños de rabia. Directa y clara, sin vergüenzas de por medio. Como debía hacerlo una mujer.

—Son errores que nunca debí cometer —dijo él apretando sus puños también, a la vez que desviaba su mirada hacia un costado. A diferencia de lo que sucedía con Pan, para él la vergüenza le impidió mirarla a la cara.

—¿O sea que yo soy sólo un error? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo? —sus negras pupilas se dilataron producto de la sorpresa y un matiz de dolor coloreó sus ojos, pues la daga le había llegado directo al corazón sin desvío alguno.

—No voy a adornar mis palabras para que suenen mejor —dijo él intentando ser duro para no flaquear —. Tú sabes lo importante que eres para mí, eres la persona en la cual más confío, mi amiga de toda la vida. Pero sí, lo que ha pasado entre nosotros fue un error. Ese beso, esos toques, esas caricias prohibidas fueron algo que nunca debió suceder.

Si con las palabras dichas antes Pan quedó destrozada, con estas terminó por quedar completamente destruida. Tanto así que no fue capaz de esbozar una respuesta.

—Yo soy un hombre de treinta años —prosiguió agravando su voz—, no un adolescente como tú. Debí cuidarte y protegerte, no dejarme llevar por mis malditas hormonas. Todavía no sé como pude cometer un error de esa magnitud y eso es algo que nunca me voy a perdonar. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento.

Una bomba atómica estalló en el interior de la doncella Son. Su espíritu estaba siendo desintegrado. Comprobó en carne propia que las palabras definitivamente podían dañar más que cualquier cuchilla.

Tan destrozada quedó que nuevamente no fue capaz de dar ninguna palabra. Era como si Trunks, tras apuñalarle el corazón, la rematara con patadas en el suelo. Podría jurar que así se sentía.

—Pero aún estoy a tiempo de enmendar el rumbo —continuó él ante su prolongado silencio—, aún sigues virgen, aún sigues casta. Todavía puedo ser honorable ante tu familia.

—¡Qué diablos me importa a mí eso! —explotó cual volcán en erupción. Sus ojos parecían querer salir de sus órbitas. Su ki estaba alterado hasta el límite — ¡Me haces sentir como si fuera una poca cosa! ¡Alguien que no merece tu amor! —lo tomó de la solapa de su camiseta a la vez que apretaba su pequeña mano en su pecho, ocasionándole una fuerte opresión allí. Sus dientes rechinando y la furia en su mirada la hacían irreconocible.

—¡Porque me importas es que hago esto! —gritó como pocas veces en su vida lo había hecho — ¡Porque te quiero es que no puedo estar contigo! —vociferó al mismo volumen que ella usó antes —. Podría hacerle daño a cualquiera menos a ti Pan... ¡menos a ti porque te quiero! —recalcó con pupilas vibrantes. La desesperación de sus ojos era evidente.

La chica lo taladró con su enrabiada mirada. Pero a pesar de su furia, de a poco aflojó el agarre de su camiseta para finalmente soltarlo del todo. Sus pies giraron sobre sí mismos para darle la espalda. Repetidos suspiros emergieron de su pecho, mientras una mano se apoyaba en su corazón para calmar sus dolorosos latidos.

—Perdóname —dijo él sin vacilación alguna, apoyando sus palmas en los hombros femeninos.

Al sentir el contacto, Pan se giró con violencia quitándose de encima las manos. Sus ojos inyectados con el fulgor de la furia, lo encararon nuevamente.

— Pero Trunks, si hemos hecho cosas es porque sientes algo por mí. Porque me deseas. No puedes negar eso — esgrimió con firmeza.

Ahora fue el semisaiya quien dio un suspiro.

—Por supuesto que te deseo si eres una mujer muy linda. Es más, siento algo muy fuerte por ti: cariño, respeto, ternura. Pero eso no es suficiente. Por la mujer que me gusta siento algo más fuerte: pasión, locura, ansias.

Ella bajó su cabeza duramente apesadumbrada, mientras sus cejas se contraían. El silencio se apoderó del universo circundante y la presión del aire se hizo asfixiante, como si algún tóxico veneno se desparramara allí en forma invisible.

—No sabes cuanto me duelen tus palabras —al subir su mirada unas lágrimas se deslizaron rápidamente por su rostro, marcando un trazo de dolor allí.

—A mí también me duele decirlas, créeme —se atrevió a poner sus manos en los hombros de Pan nuevamente. Y acertó en su decisión porque ella no se sacudió esta vez— pero esta situación ya no puede continuar más. Te estás aferrando a algo que no tiene sentido. Y yo estoy cayendo en un error del que me arrepentiré el resto de mis días. No debe pasar nada entre nosotros, jamás. Aún estoy a tiempo de enmendar el camino.

—Pero Trunks —bufó el nombre con frustración— si me deseas eso significa que también puedes sentir amor, que también te gusto; ¿cómo no te das cuenta?

—Pan, ya te dije que me gustas, pero no siento ni sentiré lo que estoy sintiendo por ella. Por favor entiéndelo. Mientras antes lo comprendas, antes podrás ser feliz con alguien que te merezca.

Nuevo suspiro por parte de ella. Su mirada vagó a través de todos los rincones de la sala de estar mientras la relatividad del tiempo se hizo presente, pues los segundos avanzaron más lentamente de lo que acostumbraban. La fémina estaba buscando en su mente qué poder contestarle. Tras el lapso en silencio, finalmente esas palabras llegaron.

— Estás desperdiciando a alguien que lo daría todo por ti. Absolutamente todo. Me das las migajas de tu cariño y yo merezco mucho más que eso.

Al contrario de lo que Pan pensaba, esas palabras fueron el aliciente que Trunks necesitaba para reafirmar su decisión.

—Precisamente porque mereces mucho más es que debes ser feliz con otra persona. Yo no puedo darte más. No puedo porque me estoy enamorado de otra mujer.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estás con ella? ¿Por qué has estado conmigo?

Ansió con todas sus fuerzas una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Porque pensé que quizás podría sentir algo por ti. Tuve dudas y precisamente por ellas me equivoqué de una manera desastrosa.

Pero para ella, esa respuesta de satisfactoria no tuvo nada.

—Trunks si dudas es por algo. Porque sabes que sientes algo fuerte por mí. No puedes negarlo —sus ojos destellaron ilusión cuanto terminó sus dichos —. Seríamos tan felices juntos. De veras.

El ejecutivo quedó impresionado. Nunca pensó que ella pudiera hablar con esa voz tan profunda y calmada. El carácter punzante era el sello que la caracterizaba. Sin embargo, con él siempre se comportó de una manera afable. Tierna no era, pero tenía claro que ella sentía algo realmente fuerte por él. Eso era innegable.

—Me gustas Pan, pero no me gustas tanto como ella. No sé si por ella siento algo más fuerte, pero si algo muy distinto. Y en esta vida no se pueden tener dos mujeres, sino sólo una. Esa es la elección que tengo que hacer como un hombre de principios. No pienso jugar contigo. No voy a aprovecharme de ti. No me equivocaré de nuevo.

—Trunks... — no tuvo fuerzas más que para musitar el nombre que había marcado su vida.

Él cerró sus ojos un largo momento, buscando las palabras apropiadas. Las precisas que necesitaba tardaron en llegar.

—La vida siempre te encarga de ponerte contradicciones —dijo finalmente— Y de aclarar esas contradicciones se trata la vida. De resolver acertadamente. De tomar las decisiones correctas. Y esta es la decisión correcta. Eso es lo que pienso.

La enamorada cerró sus manos en sus muslos. Sus nudillos se tornaron completamente blancos de lo apretados que estaban.

—Si esa es tu decisión me vas a perder para siempre, Trunks. Para siempre... ni siquiera mi amistad tendrás. Porque yo no voy a poder verte junto a otra mujer. El dolor se me haría insoportable —advirtió con dureza.

—¿Es de verdad? —el temor en su tono de voz fue más que evidente. Formuló la pregunta aún cuando sabía que ella lo decía completamente en serio. El fuego de sus ojos así lo indicaba.

—Sí — aseguró con verdadera pena.

Trunks tragó saliva de forma tan notoria que su garganta hizo un sonido. Miró hacia abajo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, apretando uno y después otro. Los nervios le estaban pasando la cuenta. Quería ser frío, volverse un témpano, pero con ella no podía. No con ella. Finalmente dio un intenso suspiro antes de responder.

—No te imaginas lo que me duele lo que me dices, Pan. Pero si esa es tu decisión la entiendo. Muchas veces para defender algo, hay que sacrificar algo. Es el costo de la oportunidad tomada. La elección que uno toma siempre traerá una consecuencia. En tu caso perder nuestra amistad es lo que necesitas para estar bien. En el mío perder tu amistad será el sacrificio para poder estar con la mujer que quiero.

—¿La quieres más que a mí? —el dolor en su pecho se incrementó con la pregunta. Un segundo después se arrepintió de haberla hecho. El dolor de una respuesta afirmativa la reventaría por dentro.

—Sabes que son cariños distintos —afirmó dándole compasión a su propia mirada.

—Entiendo... —musitó con debilidad.

Luego sólo silencio. El más triste de los silencios. Ambos se miraban expresando a través de sus ojos emociones que sólo los involucrados podían descifrar.

—Trunks, quizás no soy lo que tú buscas, pero puedo serlo — Pan comprobaba en carne propia que la esperanza era lo último que se perdía.

El treintañero realmente se conmovió. Ella lo amaba tanto.

— Ahí se nota que recién cumpliste diecisiete años. Una mujer madura nunca diría eso. Sabes que no tienes porque cambiar lo que eres por mí. El amor no se trata de eso. Amar significa querer tal como eres.

—Dime —su barbilla llegó a temblar de emoción — ¿y qué más puedo hacer? Si tal como soy no me amas, ¿qué otra alternativa tengo sino es cambiar?

—Cambiar para gustarme sería una estupidez de marca mayor —su tono se volvió severo —Sé tu misma. Nada es más valioso que eso. Alguien mejor que yo te amara como te mereces. Te lo aseguro.

—¡Yo no quiero que otra persona me ame, yo quiero que seas tú! —fue su frustración lo que provocó esa intensidad en su grito.

—En la vida no siempre tenemos lo que queremos... —sus ojos comenzaron a ceder ante la humedad de un par de lágrimas que querían salir. Hacerle este daño a su amiga lo estaba mortificando —, uno no puede mandar el corazón. A veces aunque hagas todo por lograrlo simplemente no se consigue. Y hay que aprender a vivir con ello.

—Pero por lo menos tengo que intentarlo, para no vivir con arrepentimientos después. Y eso es precisamente lo que he hecho. Eso es precisamente lo que hago cada día de mi vida. Por eso me esfuerzo, por eso quiero demostrarte todo lo que te amo, todo lo importante que eres para mí. Te juro que mil veces he pensado en tirar la toalla, en rendirme porque el dolor me hace mucho mal, pero aquí he seguido, tratando de que te des cuenta que ambos juntos seríamos muy felices. Porque hacerlo por ti vale la pena, a pesar de todo.

—Oh Pan —se emocionó al extremo de que su voz tembló —, lo entiendo. Pero precisamente porque lo entiendo es que te mereces alguien mejor que yo. Créeme que a veces es mejor ser amigos que ex-novios llenos de dolor.

La mirada de Pan susurró la más completa desilusión. En realidad no susurraba... la gritaba con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

— ... El problema es que no seremos ni lo uno ni lo otro. Ni amigos ni novios... ni nada —terminó sincronizando ojos y voz al compás del resentimiento.

Dolor en la mirada de él. Dolor en la mirada de ella.

—Quizás con el tiempo podamos ser amigos nuevamente —ansió con todas sus fuerzas que sus palabras se volviesen verdad.

—No será así —rechazó ella sin vacilación.

—El futuro es incierto, así que mantendré esa esperanza —intentó contrarrestar la determinación de ella esbozando una de igual magnitud.

Pan ya no pudo resistir más, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas como si de una cascada se tratara. Era orgullosa. Muy orgullosa de hecho, pero el amor que sentía por él era incluso más fuerte.

—Yo no quiero perderte.

El hombre sintió un dolor incomprensible en su pecho. No podía verla llorar. No quería verla llorar. Un deseo irrefrenable se apoderó de él y, obedeciendo lo que su corazón dictaba, la abrazó con suma ternura. Acarició su cabello moreno como si nunca más fuera a hacerlo. De hecho, probablemente así sería. Finalmente, aunque su orgullo le imploraba no hacerlo, un par de lágrimas escurrieron también por sus mejillas. Simplemente el inmenso cariño que sentía por ella, también era más fuerte que su orgullo.

Se acercó a su oído y con un cálido susurro le dijo:

—Me perderás como hombre, pero jamás como amigo. Siempre puedes contar conmigo, pero tienes que ser feliz, Pan. Necesitas cortar este amor tóxico por un amor que te brinde felicidad.

—Este amor tóxico es lo que me ha traído felicidad —separándose un poco del pecho masculino, pasó el dorso de sus dedos por sus ojos para aclarar la visión que sus lágrimas habían distorsionado. Y al alzar su vista vio como Trunks lagrimaba. Por eso ahora fue ella quien sintió compasión. Él realmente la quería. La quería tanto que no era capaz de amarla por temor a hacerle daño. La quería tanto que evitaba profundizar más sus sentimientos porque no quería aprovecharse de ella. ¿Pero por qué no podía entender que ya era una mujer? ¿Por qué no comprendía que no necesitaba ser protegida? ¿Por qué diablos no entendía que a ella la amaba mucho más que a esa otra mujer? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Dices que este amor tóxico te ha hecho feliz —dijo él — porque no has conocido la verdadera felicidad de ser correspondida. Mereces un lugar de privilegio en el corazón de alguien que te ame, no un lugar secundario de alguien que no.

— Trunks, tú me amas —dijo con absoluta decisión—. Mírate, estás llorando —señaló conmovida hasta lo más profundo de su alma —. Yo sé que me amas, lo sé en mi corazón. Son tus deseos de protegerme los que te prohiben tener algo conmigo. ¿No te das cuenta que me quieres tanto que no eres capaz de iniciar algo porque temes hacerme daño? ¿No te das cuenta que yo si tengo un lugar privilegiado en tu corazón? ¿Cómo no te das cuenta? ¡Tú me amas, Trunks! ¡yo sé que me amas! ¡Lo sé! —las lágrimas se hicieron aún más profusas que antes, mientras el eco de sus palabras resonaban en la mente del empresario como campanas que no paraban de sonar.

Un enorme colapso mental se apoderó de él. ¿Y si ella tenía razón? ¿Y si realmente la amaba? Era verdad que lloraba, ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo. Y eso era algo que él jamás hacía. Su orgullo era demasiado grande, tal como el de su padre. Pero por ella hasta dejaría su orgullo a un lado. A ella la protegería aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

"¿Pero qué estoy pensando?", se recriminó duramente. "¡Es sólo una niña!", se gritó en su cabeza con furia. No podía estar con ella... aunque por primera vez sintió que a quien amaba era a Pan. Pero tenía que hacer lo correcto.

— Te equivocas. No te mientas más a ti misma. Yo no te amo — no sabía si lo que decía era una verdad o una mentira. Realmente no lo sabía. Pero tenía que decirla. Debía decirla.

Y la dijo. Simplemente la dijo con tanta convicción que Pan ya no tuvo más esperanzas. Trunks se las había quitado todas.

Llora y llora. Y sigue llorando. La jovencita que creía ser mujer, llora como una niña. Porque eso es lo que era realmente; una niña.

Trunks la abraza, cobijándola en su regazo. Verla así hizo que su corazón se retorciera en un dolor indescriptible. La estaba consolando, aunque él también lloraba. Él también necesitaba ser consolado, pero debía ser fuerte. Debía ser el hombre, el adulto. Y eso fue.

¿Cuantos minutos pasaron? Nadie podría decirlo, pero fueron muchos. Muchísimos. Unos minutos eternos en que Trunks consoló a la amiga que tanto quería. Y la consolaría cuanto tiempo fuera necesario, así se tratara de una eternidad.

La adolescente dando repetidos suspiros llenos de congoja por fin pudo sentirse algo más tranquila. Las lágrimas por fin se habían terminado. Fue como si hubiera vaciado su alma de todo el dolor que llevaba consigo. Luego silencio, respiraciones interrumpiendo, y más silencio. Sólo tras otro par de minutos Pan lo rompió, aún aferrada al pecho de su amado.

—Es triste, ¿no crees?

—¿Qué cosa?

La chiquilla alzó su mirada para ver sus azulados ojos una vez más.

— Amar a alguien que no te ama...

Trunks plasmó tristeza en su rostro y acariciando una mejilla de su joven amiga, la miró con ternura.

— Pan, más triste es amar a alguien que no te merece.

Ojos negros llenos de sorpresa fueron la implícita respuesta.

—Y yo no te merezco —sentenció Trunks esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

—Eres un tonto — volvió a cobijar su cabeza en el reconfortante pecho del hombre que amaba —, un tonto, tonto, tonto — y lo repitió mil veces como si no existieran más palabras en el mundo. Y al son de sus palabras, las lágrimas volvieron a florecer una vez más.

—A la larga verás que es para mejor —enredó sus dedos entre los rebeldes mechones de su amiga—. No puedes estar con alguien que no te ama. Y yo no te amo —cuanto le dolió decirlo. Cuanto le dolió pues cada vez dudaba más de la veracidad de sus palabras —. Lo siento. Sé que en este momento sufrirás y me odiarás, pero cuando el tiempo pase, te darás cuenta de que fue la mejor decisión. Podrás ser feliz con alguien que te quiera de verdad.

—Que triste es todo esto... —comentó a baja voz, pues sentía que su garganta quería cerrarse.

—La vida a veces lo es. Pero así como hay tristeza también hay felicidad. Y eso es lo que tú necesitas, ser feliz con alguien para el cual tú siempre estés en primer lugar.

— Pero tú eras mi felicidad...

El varón quiso decir el nombre de su joven amiga, pero no pudo. El nombre quedó atrapado entre sus labios, tal como la respuesta que pensaba dar. El sufrimiento de ella lo estaba afectando al punto de que su mente estaba entrando en un cortocircuito.

Pan quiso llorar nuevamente pero ya no podía. Parecía haber perdido todas sus fuerzas en el llanto recién vertido. Quizás quería seguir llorando porque deseaba que él la siguiera consolando. Que acariciara su cabello y la acurrucara contra su pecho tal como lo hacía ahora. Que la cuidara eternamente.

—Perdóname —pidió nuevamente él. Y es más, se lo diría un millón de veces de ser necesario.

—No sé que decirte. Esto es demasiado doloroso. Quisiera odiarte, pero no puedo hacerlo. No cuando te preocupas de esa forma por mí. Otro simplemente se aprovecharía de lo que siento y jugaría conmigo, pero te agradezco que tú no lo hagas. Pero al ser así de noble, sólo logras que te ame aún más. Logras el efecto contrario al que te propones.

—¿Quieres que te trate mal entonces?

La jovencita sonrió llena de resignación con la particular pregunta.

—No... sólo quiero que me mimes por última vez —pidió como una niña. Pidió como lo que era.

El varón, con una sonrisa llena de ternura, asintió. Ese nivel de ternura sólo ella podía provocarlo. Con cuidado pasó sus pulgares por las mejillas de su amiga para limpiar su cara del trazo de lágrimas que él había provocado. Otro largo abrazo se manifestó. Sería el último en quizás cuanto tiempo. Probablemente mucho tiempo, de hecho.

Por ello ambos lo disfrutaron, pues ya no podrían vivirlo de nuevo. Sólo el recuerdo podrían tener. Sólo eso quedaría para añorar.

Siguieron así, en ese abrazo inocente, hasta que finalmente la hora de separarse llegó. Llegó aunque ninguno lo quería así. Pero había que afrontar el camino de las decisiones tomadas. Trunks se inclinó para darle un beso en su frente. En la frente porque quería emular un beso lleno de pureza, tal como la que ella poseía.

Sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron como esperaba. Como si el mismo destino quisiera que sucediera algo más, Pan alzó su vista para mirarlo. Fue en ese momento que los labios de ambos quedaron a centímetros el uno del otro. La atracción que se produjo entre ellos fue indescriptible. Trunks era el magneto, Pan el metal. Así realmente fue.

Sus respiraciones se entrelazaron a la sincronía que sólo el amor era capaz de provocar. ¿Por qué cuando ya estaba todo arreglado tenía que pasar esto? ¿Era una señal del destino, acaso?

Señal del destino o no, iba a suceder lo inevitable. La atracción fue demasiada para poder contenerse. La joven lo toma de las manos y las acaricia entre sus dedos afectuosamente. Los ojos de niña queriendo ser mujer tiemblan, tal como lo hace su intrépida alma. Quiere retenerlo. Por eso lo abraza, para que no se le escape nunca.

Sus ojos se enfocan el uno en el otro. El fuego de amor y pasión ardía con más fulgor que nunca. Las pinceladas de sus pieles ejercen una atracción magnética incontrarrestable. Pan y Trunks querían crear arte. El arte de amar. Una increíble ópera de los desatados sentidos. Se huelen, se rozan, se tocan con ansias. Sus cálidos alientos se entremezclan con perfección. El vaho se hace notorio, pero el frío invernal no logra doblegar el calor que emanan sus cuerpos.

Una lo ama. El otro la ama pero no lo acepta. Por ello era un complemento incompleto. Un complemento dañoso. Un complemento tóxico. No era el complemento perfecto que el amor recíproco si brindaba.

Era daño. Era dolor. Era tristeza. Tristeza para ambos. Una por no tener su amor. El otro por no poder darle el amor que ella tanto se merecía.

El amor era tan complejo que se volvió injusto. Verdaderamente injusto.

¿Era mejor tener algo que no tener nada? ... Para la nieta de Goku sí; en ese preciso momento sí.

Definitivamente... sí.

Se miran perdiéndose en el universo de sus ojos. Aquellos luceros que tanto podían expresar daban muestra inefable de la intensidad de sus emociones. Pan, su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo, vibraban sin control. Sus cálidos alientos siguieron acariciándose al compás dictado por sus agitadas respiraciones.

Se quedan quietos, inmóviles en el tiempo y en el espacio. Queriendo disfrutar este momento por la eternidad. Era increíble que el beso todavía no se produjera, que estuvieran petrificados por tanto tiempo destellando emociones a través de sus ansiosas pieles. Nada ni nadie podría evitar lo que sucedería. La magia del amor no podía ni debía ser interrumpida.

Trunks queda hipnotizado por la pureza de sus labios, ese carmesí natural que no necesitaba pintura ni maquillaje para poder destacar. Las mejillas de Pan sonrojadas, sus manos acariciándolo con sublime ternura. Era ella quien ansiaba demostrarle todo su sentir, toda la inmensidad de su cariño, todo el amor que brotaba desde su corazón, tan grande que hasta el universo parecía pequeño en comparación. Algo tenía ella que lograba domar a su razón y hacía explotar sus impulsos.

La lucha entre la razón y el instinto era una batalla inconsciente, que emergía como una tormenta de arena surgida desde la nada. En ese preciso momento su cerebro luchaba por mantener el control de sus acciones, de no ceder ante la excitación. De no traicionar sus principios en pos de un placer inolvidable pero efímero. Luchaba para repetirse en su mente que lo que sentía por ella no era amor. Que no podía amar a una niña de diecisiete años. Se mentía a sí mismo. Y lo más triste es que se mentía pretendiendo no saberlo. Pero la contradicción no resuelta tendría que resolverse ahora.

La razón contra el instinto, los principios contra el placer, el animal contra el hombre.

Pero aún más importante... el amor contra la mentira.

¿Quién ganaría?

Se miraron, con pupilas temblorosas. Se miraron, pensando en cuanto se ansiaban el uno al otro. Se miraron, pensando en unirse para siempre. Sus corazones latiendo al mismo compás, sus rostros sonrojados, sus respiraciones agitadas. Todo estaba listo para vivir el momento más especial.

No podían contener la enorme fuerza que los conminaba a unirse por la eternidad. Sus frentes hicieron contacto, acariciando con sus ardientes alientos los labios del otro. Sus bocas temblorosas, anhelantes, deseosas muy pronto se unirían para producir un océano de éxtasis.

Y así fue. Finalmente conectan sus almas a través de sus temblorosas bocas, las cuales se tocan ansiosas, húmedas, ávidas de calor. Sus lenguas se enfrascan en una batalla de dominio, pues el beso se consuma con delirio, con poder, con bestialidad desenfrenada. Pan ya no daba esos besos torpes del comienzo, casi dos meses atrás. No, ahora era una salvaje. Una genuina bárbara.

Se sienten, se saborean; sus lenguas juegan la una con la otra, revoloteando como abejas en busca de miel. Sus ojos cerrados los llevan a un misticismo difícil de comprender para el raciocinio. Sus conciencias individuales se pierden, se funden formando un todo único. Pan pone una mano en su pecho y le sorprende sobremanera ver como el corazón de su amado late tan agitado. Trunks pasa sus manos por debajo de la blusa y la toma de su cintura, suave pero firme a la vez. Acaricia su contorno femenino con locura. Su tersa piel lo embelesa como si fuera un hechizo. Su nívea belleza lo emboba como la luna llena en el cielo nocturno. Recorre con sus manos las curvas que la naturaleza había diseñado en su bello cuerpo de mujer. Ella lo recorre también, sintiendo la fortaleza del suyo de hombre. Se miran, se miran como nunca antes lo han hecho porque saben que esta será la última vez que se tocarán. Porque saben que está será la dolorosa despedida.

Se tocan desesperados, realmente lo estaban. Una ansia de placer mutuo imposible de controlar. Los besos se tornaron aún más animalescos, bestiales. Ambos succionan sus labios, mordiéndose, queriendo comerse el uno al otro. Devorarse por una eternidad. Sin embargo, entre los fogosos besos, de pronto Trunks se detiene. Le lanza una mirada a la chica que tanto lo amaba. Sus temerosos ojos azules muestran claramente la vacilación que se produjo en su interior. Quería cesar la epifanía.

— Pan... —dijo el nombre jadeando, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento — esto no es correcto... —protestó con la debilidad como su aliada más fiel. Era sólo una protesta sin sentido, sin convicción, pues carecía de la fuerza que la convertía en verdad.

Y Pan lo sabía.

Por eso ella no dijo absolutamente nada. No quería que su conciencia volviera. ¡No! No quería pensar más. No quería sentir más dolor. No quería llorar más. Sólo quería ser feliz. Quería ser feliz junto al hombre que amaba. Suficiente dolor había tenido que soportar ya.

¿Por qué no podía controlarse? ¿Por qué no podía contener sus deseos por él? ¿Por qué quería entregársele como si no hubiera un mañana?

Simplemente porque lo amaba, por eso era. Lo amaba demasiado. Tanto que no lo podía comprender.

La jovencita rodea su cuello con sus brazos y eso le impide seguir pensando tanto a ella como él. Unieron sus labios con la fogosidad salvaje que su sangre saiya les daba. Esa sangre que corría a través de sus venas con la fuerza de un torrentoso río.

Al sentir su lengua aprisionando la suya, Trunks sintió como si una descarga eléctrica lo hubiera zamarreado; su cuerpo se movió sin conciencia, sólo por reacción, independizándose completamente de su mente. Así, dominado totalmente por el instinto, dirigió sus ansiosas manos a los pechos de la adolescente. Alzó el sostén y su tacto se deleitó con la suavidad de sus inmaculados senos. Pequeños, pero tan suaves y firmes que parecían haber sido esculpidos por dioses. Movido por una fuerza irrefrenable palpó sus pezones, acariciando su suave porosidad. La excitación de la joven era más que evidente. De hecho, sus agudos gemidos eran una súplica de que terminara lo que empezó. Que ya no había marcha atrás.

Los labios masculinos, envidiosos de sus manos, también querían deleitarse con los senos adolescentes. Quiere besarlos, tocarlos, succionarlos como si el jodido mundo se destruyese mañana.

El hijo de Vegeta había perdido el control de sus acciones. Ya no había presidente de Capsule Corp, no había traje elegante con corbata, ni siquiera estaba el hombre. No. Estaba el animal, el saiyajin anhelante de pasión desenfrenada.

Los gemidos que su doncella emitía lo forzaron a continuar. Deleitó su boca con esos preciosos pechos, succionando, besando, apretando sus pezones entre sus labios. Presionando con sutileza mientras los degustaba. Su lengua no podía obtener un mejor premio.

Pero quería más, mucho más. Llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Por ello, lentamente deslizó su mano derecha por el vientre de la joven, buscando como destino final su entrepierna. Quería sentir la humedad anhelante de su virilidad. Su clítoris latiendo por la excitación, la súplica de su cuerpo por tenerlo entre sus piernas... realmente quería vulnerar su feminidad con la brutalidad de un animal salvaje. Quería penetrarla, de verdad quería hacerlo. Demostrarle lo que Trunks Brief era capaz de hacer. De introducirle su orgullo de macho hasta la profundidad de las entrañas que la hacía mujer. Que jamás nadie la haría gozar como podría hacerla gozar él.

¡Estaba cortando las malditas cadenas que sus principios le imponían! No más cadenas. No más razón, no más prejuicios autoimpuestos. No más familia Son ni traiciones. Quería estar con ella, ¡quería aprovecharse de ella! Sí, eso era lo que quería. Aprovecharse de ella, devorar su virginidad como un feroz lobo. Quería subyugarla, marcarla de por vida como su primer hombre. Que jamás lo olvidara en el resto de su existencia. Eso quería. Eso quería Trunks Brief. No podía negar sus ansias de poseerla, de hacerla pedazos. Eso quería el demonio en su interior.

De un tirón destroza su ropa interior y la maravillosa vista queda concedida. La feminidad de Pan sería suya. Sólo suya.

No obstante, antes de penetrarla otro deseo se hizo plenamente potente... quería sentir su sabor de mujer. Por eso relame sus labios, preparándose para brindarle un placer que ella desconocía, genuinamente ansioso de tener la fruta prohibida entre sus labios.. Él sería su maestro en la lujuria. Le respira encima, haciendo chocar su cálido aliento contra su vagina. Ella gime ya imaginando lo que sucedería. Guiada por Trunks, comenzaba a entrar en una dimensión completamente desconocida, una dimensión de la cual no quería salir jamás.

Él quiere violar su inocencia, poseerla como un demonio no dudaría en someter a un ángel. Quiere hacerla explotar de placer. Hacerle ver estrellas multicolores en el firmamento de sus pensamientos. Era un hecho que el hombre había caído derrotado ante la bestia. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Las eléctricas señales que desprendía la adolescente le rogaban que debía devorar lo que ella con tanto amor le concedía. Sus erectos pezones, los temblores de su cuerpo desnudo, la ansiosa humedad de su entrepierna. Su clítoris descubierto reclamando placer. Las invisibles feromonas flotando en el aire. Todo estaba dado para cometer la locura del amor de principio a fin.

—Te amo, Trunks... te amo —susurró ella con la ínfima conciencia que todavía tenía, pues había perdido la batalla contra el placer. La jovencita, como nunca antes, descubría la satisfacción sexual, el gozo, las ansias de hombre y testosterona.

Pero fue en ese preciso momento, con aquellas palabras, con toda la inmensidad de lo que significaba un "te amo", que Trunks despertó del trance en que había caído. Ese te amo fue la llave que abrió las puertas de su razón. Aquellas palabras encandenaron a la bestia nuevamente cual conjuro. Sin perder tiempo, como si ella fuese el pecado más grande, se alejó rápidamente dándole la espalda, como si un ente invisible lo hubiera tirado hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus ojos reflejaban temor. Temor de lo que iba a hacer. Temor a sí mismo y a su desatada irracionalidad.

La chica reaccionó abriendo sus párpados para ver que sucedía y sus pupilas presenciaron como el hombre que amaba le daba la espalda mientras se ponía su camisa nuevamente.

—¿Qué... qué pasa? —consternada, se atrevió a preguntar a pesar del miedo que le daba hacerlo.

Trunks quiso contestar de inmediato pero no pudo. Su jadeante respiración ni siquiera lo dejó hablar. Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para poder recuperar el aliento.

—Precisamente porque me amas es que no debe pasar esto —musitó casi sin fuerzas, pues las había perdido todas en la batalla en que su razón se había impuesto al instinto —. Perdóname por favor.

No sólo los ojos de Pan se abrieron, su boca también lo hizo. Esas sufrientes palabras la hicieron reaccionar y se miró a sí misma sin poder creer que estaba desnuda. Su intimidad en completa libertad la hizo sentir un pudor que nunca antes había sentido.

—Trunks... —se quebró su voz al decir su nombre— perdóname tú a mí. Me dejé llevar como si fuera cualquier cosa —dijo con genuina vergüenza. Su cara llena de rubor así lo corrobora. Instantáneamente quiso cubrir sus partes púdicas para frenar en algo la culpabilidad que estaba sintiendo.

—No Pan —rechazó él de inmediato — no sientas vergüenza, te dejaste llevar porque estás enamorada y eso no tiene nada de malo. Yo soy el adulto aquí, yo soy el responsable de todo —se recriminó duramente, puños cerrados mediante.

—Eso no es verdad, Trunks —negó ella también —, tú no eres responsable de nada —dejando de lado su pudor se acercó para tomar sus mejillas. Seguía desnuda, pero que más daba si él ya la había visto así.

—Tápate, por favor —le pidió él con temor a recaer nuevamente — Tu desnudez es una tentación demasiado grande. Yo nunca debería verte así.

Ella tardó en hacer caso, pero finalmente lo hizo. Sus bragas estaban hechas pedazos, dándole a entender el descontrol que ambos vivieron. Se puso el pantalón y su blusa nuevamente, conservando todavía cierta vergüenza.

Trunks se masajeó la frente como si eso prendiera su mente. Quería disculparse por todo con las mejores palabras posibles.

—Pan, lo siento tanto —rompió el silencio con voz lastimera — Yo no puedo decir que te amo. De verdad que lo siento. No sabes lo difícil que me es esto. No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte mía, pero después no me lo podría perdonar jamás en la vida. Te conozco desde que eras una bebé, ¡una bebé! —repitió ofuscado —. Y a tu familia la quiero y respeto muchísimo. Además soy un hombre de treinta años y debo actuar como tal —dicho esto, anheló una respuesta comprensiva.

—Trunks tú me amas, me amas —repitió segura— lo sé. Mi corazón me lo dice. Por algo quieres estar conmigo. Son tus prejuicios los que te detienen. Pero si enfrentáramos esos prejuicios juntos, sé que todo obstáculo quedaría atrás. Entiende que ya soy una mujer, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Te falta mucho para ser una mujer todavía. Muchas cosas por vivir. ¡Cumpliste recién diecisiete años! —espetó su edad con genuina furia —. Yo no me voy a aprovechar de una menor de edad.

— ¡Deja de pensar en hacer lo correcto! —gritó tan fuerte que pareció haberlo hecho directamente en sus oídos —. Me amas, sé que me amas, lo siento en mi corazón, no es un capricho. Sí, sé que soy una niña comparada contigo, pero esto no es una ilusión. Si tan sólo aceptaras lo que sientes por mí...

Trunks dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo por un momento. Alguna especie de duda se manifestó en su mente. Luego alzó sus ojos, clavándolos en su amiga de toda la vida.

— Quizás... quizás más adelante, Pan —tambaleó su voz, al igual que su cuerpo lo hacía — Quizás nuestros destinos se crucen cuando tengas más edad. Cuando estés más madura las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Si estamos destinados a estar juntos, tarde o temprano lo estaremos. Pero ahora simplemente no puedo. Puedo equivocarme un millón de veces en mi vida y a decir verdad ya me he equivocado con otras mujeres... pero contigo no. No contigo.

Ella bajó su cabeza, sus brazos también lo hicieron.

—¿Por qué lo complicas todo? ¿Por qué? Se supone que nosotras somos las complicadas, no los hombres.

Trunks se permitió sonreír ligeramente.

—Es porque te quiero. Y por eso mismo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Pan cerró los ojos mientras daba un suspiro fatigado. Que ganas de desaparecer, de que la tragara la Tierra, de no saber nada más. De no haber conocido nunca el amor y el dolor que podía provocar. Esa opresión en el pecho era demasiado fuerte. Ya no quería más. Sólo dormir y jamás despertar. Eso era lo que quería.

—Es tan triste amar sin ser correspondida...

—Lo puedo imaginar... lo siento mucho. Pero este es un amor tóxico y tú mereces muchísimo más que eso. Eres una chica muy especial. Estoy seguro que con el tiempo vas a encontrar a un hombre mucho mejor que yo. Te lo aseguro —añadió una sonrisa tierna a sus palabras.

—Mientes —siseó entre dientes —. Es mentira, ¡una vil mentira! —gritó ya sin contenerse, puños cerrados mediante —. Nunca encontraré un hombre mejor que tú —sollozó sin poder evitarlo.

—Pan... —su voz se apagó como la luz de una vela extinguiéndose. Sin pensarlo, la abrazó y la pegó contra su pecho a la vez que acariciaba su sedoso cabello moreno—. Quizás no lo entiendas ahora pero créeme, lo entenderás con el correr del tiempo.

Los ojos femeninos, sin poder evitarlo, cayeron a un abismo insondable.

—¿Por qué no me amas?

Y cuanto le dolió preguntarlo... pero necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba saberlo.

—El amor no se puede escoger. Uno no elige de quien se enamora —dijo con verdadera culpa — Simplemente pasa.

—Lo sé... —consintió triste— ojalá pudiera escoger de quien haberme enamorado para no sufrir tanto contigo —no pudo evitar darle un golpe de impotencia en el pecho. No obstante, Trunks no dijo nada pues era lo mínimo que merecía.

—Pero lo que sientes por mí va a morir. Te lo aseguro —intentó consolarla, esperando poder hacerlo.

—Yo no quería que muriera.

—Para que nazcan algunas cosas deben morir otras. Para que puedas ser feliz con un hombre que te ame... tu amor por mí debe morir.

Aunque Pan no quería entenderlo, después de todo finalmente pudo hacerlo. Él y ella no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Él no la amaba ni la amaría nunca. Esa era la cruel verdad. Y mientras antes la aceptara... antes podría rearmarse para poder ser feliz. Ya no podía seguir insistiendo en algo imposible. Pero por lo menos ya no viviría con el arrepentimiento e no haberlo intentado.

Unos suspiros entrecortados surgieron desde su pecho, pues el dolor una vez más se hizo plenamente patente. Sin embargo, digna y estoica, evitó seguir derramando lágrimas. Aplomo se incrustó en su faz. Retrocedió unos pasos y de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó una hoja de papel. La miró con atención, repasando con su mirada las líneas que antes había trazado. Luego aferró el escrito contra su pecho un tiempo, dando muestra de lo preciado que le era. Después se giró y avanzó para entregárselo al amor de su vida.

La consternación hizo acto de presencia en la mirada del semisaiya. Ante su extrañeza, Pan lo miró con ojos llenos de emoción.

—Cuando vine aquí sabía que pasaría lo uno o lo otro. Por eso te escribí una carta de despedida —señaló sin poder evitar que su voz diera unos temblorosos matices.

— ¿Una carta de despedida? —preguntó sorprendido.

— Tómala —extendió su mano para que él la recibiera — Léela cuando ya me haya ido.

Trunks lo hizo; su mirada deambuló entre el papel y Pan, una y otra vez. La despedida definitiva le estaba partiendo el corazón en mil pedazos.

Así, la jovencita se despide con ojos lacrimosos. El final de sus esperanzas e ilusiones había llegado. Pero entre la infinita tristeza, paradójicamente nació una sonrisa. Una resignación llena de estoicismo. Una resiliencia difícil de explicar.

Ella le da un beso en su mejilla, pero aún ahora, mantiene la esperanza de que algún día no muy lejano sus destinos volverían a cruzarse. Que un día su amado Trunks se daría cuenta de que la amaba. Y ese día, cuando finalmente comprendiera lo que había perdido, no sería ella quien lo buscaría, sería él quien lo haría.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus profundos deseos y esperanzas su anhelo jamás fue concedido. Los años pasaron rápido, como solían pasar. Trunks finalmente se casó con la mujer que lo enamoró y Pan vivió lo que tenía que vivir, tal como él se lo había dicho. Tuvo muchas parejas y de algún modo fue feliz. Pero a pesar de ello, nunca ningún hombre fue capaz de producir esa combinación de amor y pasión que él si le provocó.

Nunca pudo ser feliz completamente...

... porque el amor no siempre es correspondido. Porque el amor no siempre es sinónimo de felicidad. Porque el amor no termina siempre como un cuento de hadas. Porque amar a la persona equivocada muchas veces es un obstáculo insalvable.

Porque a pesar de las parejas que tuvo después, Pan nunca en su vida pudo volver a amar a ningún hombre como amó a Trunks...


	2. Epílogo

_**Epílogo.**_

* * *

Doce años después Trunks se encuentra a orillas de una cascada. El agua emitía destellos intermitentes por la luz del sol reflejada en ella. El lugar era ideal para maravillarse con la hermosa naturaleza... y también era ideal para que la nostalgia hiciera acto de aparición. Eso le sucedió precisamente al presidente de Capsule Corporation. Por ello, de su billetera extrajó un trozo de papel junto a una fotografía de una jovencita que él había pegado al margen. Por supuesto, era la carta de despedida que ella le había dedicado. Su foto lucía igual a pesar de todos los años transcurridos. Estaba perfectamente cuidada, pues se había esmerado en ello como si de un tesoro se tratara. Su tesoro.

Lamentablemente, desde la despedida jamás volvieron a hablar como hacían antes. Sólo unas cuantas ocasiones en que los guerreros Z se reunían los había reencontrado. Pero ya nada era igual. Apenas e intercambiaban palabras. Pan, su amiga, su niña, había desparecido. Doce largos años en que cada uno recorrió su camino habían logrado alejarlos definitivamente.

Sabía que a través de los años las personas pueden perder contacto con sus amigos; muchas veces solía pasar. Pero lo triste es que nunca se imaginó que algo así sucedería con ella.

Volviendo su perdida mirada al papel que tenía entre sus manos, lo desplegó completamente, añorando aquellos tiempos en que era feliz sin saberlo. Como extrañaba todas esas veces en que compartió junto a su fiel amiga. Ahora todo lo que quedaba de su larga amistad era tan sólo una hoja de papel. Eso era todo.

Dando un suspiro melancólico, sus ojos se clavaron una vez más en esas letras que habían quedado grabadas a fuego en su memoria.

_"Trunks, si estás leyendo esto es porque las cosas no resultaron como yo esperaba. Pero entiendo que las cosas pasan por alguna razón. En vez de echarme a morir, seguiré adelante. Sé que esta vez será la última en que pueda decirte esto, así que no quiero evitar hacerlo... te amo. No sabes todo lo que te amo. Nunca sabrás todo lo que daría por ti. No lo sabes, y de eso estoy segura, porque si lo supieras me habrías dado una oportunidad. Te aseguro que habríamos sido muy felices juntos. Habría hecho todo porque así fuera. Mi vida era tuya y con gusto la habría dado por ti. Créeme que lo haría sin dudarlo. Pero bueno las cosas ya no pudieron ser. Saldré adelante, encontraré la valentía que necesito para sacarte de mi corazón. Y si en el futuro me ves caminar con otra persona no es porque yo así lo haya querido, es porque tú no quisiste estar a mi lado. Sin embargo, no te hagas una idea equivocada, si te sacaré de mi alma no es porque te odie o te tenga rencor. Jamás podría. Si lo hago es porque para rearmar mi vida necesito alejarme de ti. Necesito recuperarme del dolor que me causa perderte. Espero que entiendas porque no te quiero ver más. Me dolerá mucho verte con esa mujer... y tengo que superar ese dolor._

_Pero por supuesto también tengo que decirte algo muy importante: siempre te desearé lo mejor de lo mejor, Trunks. De verdad quiero que seas muy feliz con esa chica que dices amar. Y también creo que más tarde nuestros destinos se volverán a cruzar. Quizás algun día nuestra amistad renazca. Gracias por cuidarme y protegerme, por brindarme tu amistad en los momentos más difíciles, por todos esos gestos desinteresados que siempre tuviste para conmigo. Eres único y precisamente por eso me enamore de ti. Muchas bendiciones y gracias por todo. Hasta siempre, Trunks... y aunque no lo creas, siempre te amaré"._

Una lágrima escurre por su mejilla. Mira directamente a la foto de la mujer que más lo había amado. Ella sonreía sumamente feliz... cuanto anhelaba ver esa sonrisa una vez más. Esa sonrisa negada por doce largos años.

Después de dos matrimonios malogrados que terminaron en problemáticos divorcios, miró hacia la cascada y se preguntó como habría sido su vida con Pan a su lado. ¿Cómo habría sido su vida con ella?

La pregunta ni siquiera era necesaria formularla. Su corazón sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Su mente también la sabía.

Pero triste resultaba que los arrepentimientos no sirvieran de nada. Triste era que el tiempo no se pudiera volver atrás. Quería llorar. Eso quería. Y la soledad del lugar le permitió descargar el dolor que su orgullo siempre contenía.

Por ello lágrimas comenzaron a caminar por su rostro... porque entendió que su amiga era el amor de su vida y la había perdido para siempre.

— Oh Pan, tenías razón... quien estaba equivocado era yo...

Era yo.


End file.
